regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson
Gumball Tristopher Watterson is a blue 12-year-old cat who repeatedly gets himself into troublesome situations. Throughout the series, he is shown to have very limited intelligence, much like his father; although he has been shown to be able to think for himself, his plans often end up backfiring and leading him into trouble. He has a massive crush on his schoolmate Penny Fitzgerald, who in turn shares the same feelings for him – however, they both struggle to properly express their feelings for each other. Gumball often fails to perform simple tasks and is noted to have very poor leadership abilities. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he can still be loyal, serious and kind-hearted. Later, it is confirmed that Gumball, along with Zim, will have cameos on Len & Rig. He even serves as a assistant to Zim as well. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode To Steal an Freighter from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance His head and his whiskers are bigger, his tooth is gone, and his eyes are rounder. Also, his voice started getting deeper. In Season 3, Gumball's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of the Wattersons. In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Zero Gravity He wears blue goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket, leather pants and leather shoes. He later retired from being a ranger and use irken armor (Resemble's Zim's space suit) in the restnof the Laff a lympic movies. Due to on Invader Gumball while becoming an irken, this counts him as an alien. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego, and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise, he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times, he acts really stupid, and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offenses for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes "The Date" and "The Remote"; in which case, even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck or by someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen in "The Car," though he failed miserably in the last element that held the launching spring up. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret," and is shown making a good (extremely spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking, and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible," Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices, and an old shoe. In "The Knights," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. Relationships Darwin Watterson Darwin is Gumball's adopted brother and best friend and his fully-fledged friend. The two are often seen together, and thus, are prone into getting into mischief with each other. Through thick and thin, the two seem to have each other's back. Gumball's love for Darwin is what allowed Darwin to be the way he is in the first place. "The Origins," part one and part two, gives more insight into the strength of the two brothers' bond. Gumball's love for Darwin is so strong that it allowed Darwin to quickly evolve and return home to the family. Gumball describes Darwin as a sort of "moral" guardian to him, for Darwin is the one usually to call out his brother when his plans cross into immoral territory. As seen in "The Sidekick," Gumball sees Darwin in a better light than he lets on. Despite this, Gumball is known to occasionaly retaliate again, specifically when it involves Darwin achieving more than he does. Such is the case in "The Triangle," in which Darwin discovers his secret talent for the swanee whistle and gets a part in the school band. This prompts Gumball to impede his brother's progress as much as possible. Anais Watterson Anais is Gumball's younger sister very much and sometimes appears to be very proud of her. Despite his occasional snarkiness towards her, Gumball does truly care for her. Anais can often act as a counter-balance to Gumball's tomfoolery. In episodes such as "The Plan" and "The Lie," Anais is quick to point out all the flaws in Gumball's brash actions. In "The Plan," Darwin also plays that role with her, making for a double wham. Gumball is also very protective of his little sister. In "The Pest," Gumball is quick to get into a duel with Billy after he catches him insulting her. Gumball also tries to poison Jodie in "The Parasite" when he believes that Jodie is abusing Anais' social awkwardness. Nicole Watterson Nicole is Gumball's mother. Gumball loves his mother very much and looks up to her. Despite this, Gumball often fears his mother's temper, as seen in episodes such as "The Fridge," in which he comments how her scary temper and desire to win has teared the family apart. That aside, Gumball does legitmatley hold his mother up in high regard. In "The Mothers," both he and Darwin are eager to prove to their friends that their mother is the best. In "The Fury," he is blown away by his mother's abilites. Nicole also genuinely desires to be closer to his son. In "The Meddler," she takes time out of her work to give her sons the attention they desire, and in "The Shell," she goes out of her way to comfort Gumball when he fears he may have lost Penny forever. Richard Watterson Richard is Gumball's father, but Gumball sees Richard more as an older brother rather than an actual father figure. Gumball often plays videogames with his father, and in general, he can be seen goofing on with his children as opposed to showing any parental authority. As shown in "The Password," however, Richard can exercise some authourity, specifically when Gumball and his brother pushed him to his limit. Because of this, Gumball fails to take his father seriously. This can be seen in "The Hero," in which he insults his father, believing him to be a joke. This is rectified by the end of the episode, as Gumball rebonds with his father. It's shown that earlier in Gumball's life, such as 'The Hero," "The Origins" and "The Choices," Richard was very much an active parent in Gumball's life; he always had his eye on him and did everything in his power to be the best father possible. Granny Jojo Granny Jojo is a very overprotective grandmother towards Gumball and his siblings. In "The Authority," she takes over Nicole's job as caretaker of the hosue, and in her new position, she scares Gumball and his siblings staright. Despite this extreme method to parenting, Granny Jojo only has the best intentions for Gumball. In "The Man," Gumball agrees to help Granny Jojo reunite with Louie despite such actions being against his father's wishes. He is also very supportive of the marriage between Louie and her. Louie Even though Louie is a fairly recent addition to the Watterson family, he still loves Gumball and his siblings as if they were his biological grandchildren. In "The Man," Gumball was very supportive of Louie's relationship with Granny Jojo, wanting both parties to be happy despite his father's obvious disdain. When he is later married to Granny Jojo and becomes the Watterson children's step-grandfather, Louie gives a gift of $50 (that the children initially believed to be $5000) as gift for "being his favorite grandchildren." Penny Fitzgerald Penny is Gumball's girlfriend. Gumball and Penny had always had a mutual crush on one another. Before the big confession, both Gumball and Penny were shy and awkward with each other. Both seemed to be especialy introverted when speaking with each other. This is until "The Shell," when Gumball finally admits his true feelings to Penny and kisses her on the lips. Penny reciprocates their kiss and they began their special relationship forth onwards. In "The Shell," Gumball helps Penny get over her insecurities when she comes out of her shell. He's there to tell her how her apperance doesn't matter, and that he will always love her. After that, Gumball and Penny seem to share a healthy romantic relationship, often spending time together as seen in "The Blame" and "The Misunderstandings." Gumball also occasionaly likes to shake things up, as seen in his romantic quest in "The Romantic." Gumball's and Penny's trust in eachother is strong that when Gumball accidently kisses Sarah in "The Disaster," Penny trusts Gumball that it wasn't on purpose, but instead she gets upset over the language change. In "Quartriple Date", Gumball gives Penny a Lightsaber during their quatriple date. Friends Carrie Carrie and Gumball are close friends. Although Carrie initally took advantage of the friendship, as seen in "The Ghost," in which she possess Gumball's body for a junk food spree, the two later become good friends. In episodes such as "Halloween" and "The Flower," Carrie is quick to goof off with Gumball and his brother. "The Scam" also further highlights the micschivous side the two share. In the episode "The Mirror" she came to Gumball's aid when he was cursed by the Snatcher, who is her long lost father, and Gumball also helped to reunite her with her father. In "Halloween," when Gumball, Darwin, and Anais get sucked into the underworld, Carrie seems sad and distraught. Bobert Gumball and Bobert appear to be greatly friendly between one another despite. In "The Bet," Gumball and Darwin feel sorry for Bobert having no one to play with, so they include him in one of their games. In "The Upgrade," Gumball and Darwin convinced him to upgrade into a new version. During the same episode, he also expressed his feeling of replacing him with the New Bobert, but remarked at the end that he likes Bobert as he is. In "The Loophole," Gumball and Darwin grow concerned about the potential danger he poses on everyone around him and set up a few rules to prevent him from hurting anyone. Rocky Despite the age gap, Rocky finds a good friend in Gumball Watterson. In "The Boss," Gumball and Darwin help Rocky land an office job so that he may gain the respect of his father. As seen in "The Slide," Darwin, Gumball, and Rocky are all gaming buddies, often playing an online MMORPG together; in that same episode, Gumball helps Rocky find his true love. Banana Joe Although Banana Joe was initally unfriendly towards Gumball, as the series progressed, the two soon began to befriend eachother, and as a result, Gumball is now one of Banana Joe's closer friends. Such is the case in "The Banana," in which Banana Joe is temporalily upset with Gumball and Darwin because of a misunderstanding with a pen. In "The Mothers," Banana Joe agrees to particpate in Gumball's and Darwin's arranged "Mom-Off." In the "The Misunderstandings," Banana Joe tries to join Gumball, but because of the urgency of the situation Gumball respectfully declines Banana Joe's offer. Idaho Gumball and Idaho are on decent terms with each other, and seem to share a decent friendship. In "The Bumpkin," Idaho tags along with Gumball to his house so that Idaho may teach Gumball how to live a "clean" lifestyle. Although their inital disdain, Idaho managed to get all of Gumball's family aboard the concept of living a clean lifestyle. Later that night, Gumball decides to teach Idaho the fun of "the party life"; even after Idaho nearly dies of such a lifestyle, Gumball and Idaho still manage to remain on decent terms. Patrick Because he is very protective of his daughter Penny, Patrick used to view Gumball with suspicion. He first meets Gumball in "The Date," and initially views him with disdain. Patrick once more keeps a wary eye on Gumball in "The Knights," where he now seems to be aware of Gumball's crush on Penny. Patrick's apprehensive attitude towards Gumball only ends in "The Shell," in which he unintentionally insults his daughter, who has broken out of her shell. Gumball finally stands up to Patrick and calls him out on his actions. In the end, Patrick approves of Gumball and Penny's relationship, with continuity prevailing over the status quo. Mr. Robinson Mr. Robinson is somewhat an idol to both Gumball and his companion Darwin, but mostly to Gumball. He always tries to earn his favor, most of the time failing at it such as in "The Debt" and sometimes actually being successful to convince him like in "The Car," though only for a very minuscule time span. Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises Gumball for irritating him all the time. Though most of time Mr. Robinson despises Gumball's presence, a moment in "The Debt" actually resulted in Mr. Robinson thanking Gumball for saving his life, but still yells at him for ruining his great performance. Mordecai Mordecai is Gumball's former best friend, later friend. In "Heroes Disbanded", He and Mordecai are no longer best friends anymore. However, they decide to become friends. In "We Bare Regular Bears", Mordecai told Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Spongebob, Robin and Steven to become best friends. Invader Zim Zim is Gumball's assistant. They seem like the best way friends. Meta-Crisis Mordecai Meta-Crisis Mordecai is Mordecai's new best friend. In "We Bare Regular Bears", Mordecai told Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Spongebob, Robin and Steven to become best friends. Equipment *Irken Handy Sword *Irken Handy Gun *Smart Phone *Playstation Magisword *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver Phone powers.png|Gumball's Smart Phone Box pre01.jpg|Gumball's Portal Gun Lightning gumball full burnern by murumokirby360-d8k42e2.jpg|Gumball's LGZ-91Fb Lightning Full Burnern, Beam Saber, Shield Mounted, Beam Vulcan, Handgun, Beam Cannon and Missile Pod A 8-tube Missile Pod Gumball s winning launcher by murumokirby360-davlsyv.jpg|Gumball's Lightning Strider, Lightning Zeta and Lightning Full Burnern 212208-guard shoto lightsabers by zylo the wolfbane super.jpg|Gumball's Guard Shoto Lightsabers 2 new magiswords by joshuastuart-db6iglc.jpg|Gumball's Playstation Magisword LED-Combat-Header1.jpg|Gumball's Lightsaber Sonic lightsaber by jamessiriuspotter-d4zgn1l.jpg|Gumball's Sonic Lightsaber Custom sonic screwdriver by iceoffire-d3eptm4.png|Gumball's Sonic Screwdriver Quotes *uh huh, I wonder how jeannie, lucy, and jane are doing? *Let's get started. Are we sure it is wise to let the machine decide who we love? *wow this is hard work but I loved it *did you guys fight and no longer become friends *I mean no cause of Jeannie *What the hec.ks going on? Hey another Valentine party. *Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *Once we find the person, we will filthing stop him or her for good. *You will never get away with this! *where are your clothes and what's this white stuff *I wonder what this stuff taste like *and we taste the white stuff and cause us to barf *and we taste the white stuff which caused us to barf *we taste the white stuff and barf *there you are *What are you trying to say? *we can play games right *What is this place? *then let's fight those guys *wait why do we have to say yeah all the time *no we shall not do this anymore *i'm tired of running from bad guys so we need to fight like man not run like babies *you know what we should do we should build a magical decice that goes threw time and space that way we will stop this happening *which means changing the present to be change I think it is.....THE BESTING THING EVER HAPPENING TO US!!!!!!!!! *so let's check on mordecai to see how good it is *I don't about you guys but there is no need to overreact for abreak up *Mordo shall pay for what he have done to us. *I think they have problems taking a poop. *First, you need to high pitch your voice immediately. *Whats taking our friends so long? *but look in the bright side the workers made the crane stopped losing control mostly pulling the lever back to where it is *what do you mean mortal combat stinks filth, I beat you two times *Good thing we told them we can do this by ourselves. *It would be better if you stay safe. *I'll be at my room watching videos. (Left) *Oh sure, your just saying that your too scared to fight. *We can always battle without them, anyways what the heck happen? *yeah, seriously *hey zim *Is he talking about my species, caused my species was cat. *How did you know. *Where's your siste- *Nothing, he is just a little fella. (Pets Mr. Kat) *Not so bad after- *Eh, I guess he is using the bathroom *Yeah, like he said. *Eventhe power we can have is emergency power! (Pulls the lever, but nothing happen) Huh, no wonder these gho- *Now you ghosts need to surrender or else we will destroy ya'll! *You'll never get us! Uack! to break through the window, but gets thrown back into a table *No, spirits, please! rubber piggu floats in the air *ITS BURNS! (Notice his pain go away) Wait a minute, my hand got a bit paind by that filthier water. (Gasp with joy) YES! I AM BECOMING AN IRKEN INVADER! *Well I can even crawl good. *Where are you guys going? *I actually missed the empire. *What do you mean you can't let the empire be in shows anymore, the c.n council gave the empire a promotion to be the main antagonists of each regular series. *Is he killed by a ghost? *Maybe Zim is right. *I wonder if the rest are looking for us. *Not if you change your mind and join the I.E. Because I join them by signing the signiture. *Zim's right, Nate is a hideous fool. *Suite yourself then. *Well, we should fire her. (Gets attacked by Gek) *what is it *And I hoped for being an Irken Prince, cause if I wasn't an Irken Prince, I would go filthing crazy from my eye sockets. *Tell me about it. *Principal Brown, look out! *better than the other dog brian *Perhaps we can make a GoAnimate video of Marge, Lois and Turanga, after all, as your loyalty friend, I can help with ya making a g.a. video by helping with the sound. *At least everyone is happy. *No dude, it's the ultimate boredom annihilator. Tailored to the need of a modern child attention span, which happens to be 0.8 seconds. is looking around. Darwin? *You have been wondering why we called a meeting for all of us. *(in paz's body) we sourt of switch brains which is cool *I thought they were clones *hey wait a second I think the military should be in the desert *what the!?!?!? *what happen to you *(holds Darwin) we need to get skips in the morning *hope this works(eat the potatoe and banana slowly then feels better) I feel better *I guess Mordecai is dead. (Holds something as Mordecai was stuck on a garbage like destructure, but Gumball didn't notice him as he throwed him and the garbage to a garbage escape pod) *With it asleep, nothing can go wrong. *(Speaking Japanese,Subtitle) Mordo, hows it going? *aw hes so cute *LETS DEFEAT THE ROBOT!!!! *Well, isn't it where Empire, ninth Doctor, tenth Doctor and eleventh Doctor are? *One can only dream. *Where are you guys going? ("Regular Rangers Dino Charge") *(Camera goes inside the house where Gumball is looking at a picture of him and Mordecai, crying) Oh how I miss Mordecai so much! (Crying continues) I miss him so much! (Takes tissue from the tissue box that was beside him and blows on it) MY BEST FRIEND! *N-no. I-I miss Mordecai. He l-left Tw-Two Peaks. *NO, no it's not. (cries harder) *How long you been frozen? *what ever these packages are this might be good(opens the package and revealed to be a teleporter) hey a teleporter, wait a minute we already have these *Doctor, tell where the signal control is so we can help you. *Hmm, but without Mordecai, might as well have to be agreeing that you and I will be best friends, but for Meta-Crisis Mordecai, he'll be my second best friend. ("The Six Doctors") *(Zim and Gumball got to the voot cruiser and flied off somewhere) Good thing we told them we can do this by ourselves. *Thanks. Say, Mom, you need a new left arm. Since your old left arm cut off and it got lost. ("She's the Sangheili") *This will be great, even without Nate's Gang ruining it. *We shall have victory! ("The Gang Civil War") *Do you even know where he is? ("Battle for the Network") *Aww no, here comes Pac-Man! ("She's the Sangheili") Trivia *In "She's the Sangheili", He's part Sangheili. It turns he is half cat and half Sangheili. Gallery Output 0TsROG.gif Plan running.png 1010874 556698794392487 1593283895 n.jpg Gumball's Eight Children.png CARE1010151400002452 011 640x360.jpg Moms62.png Pros1.png Theegg6.JPG Thewtheman.png Gumball the super saiyan by waniramirez-d9ez9wk.png|Super Saiyan Gumball Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Aliens Category:Alien Male Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline